Movie Date
by Elsanna Potato Corner
Summary: Anna couldn't tell whether Elsa asked her out on a platonic or romantic movie date. [Elsanna, mAU, non-incest]


**Movie Date**

 **Prompt:** "I can't tell whether this is a date because you asked to see a movie but I'm still not sure you're queer, and I'm toeing the line because maybe you're just trying to make friends."

* * *

"Imagine… me… and… you." Anna read out the title of the movie on the tickets with much dread. Her fist tightened, crumpling the tickets in hand. _You've gotta be kidding._

Anna wanted to scream so bad at whatever Gods out there poking fun at her life. She felt her neck stiffen as she tilted her head bit by bit to meet her crush's eyes and forced a smile. The moment they made eye contact, Anna clenched her own tightly and quickly averted her gaze as if just looking at her was impure and would taint the saint beside her.

"What? It looks interesting." Elsa shrugged.

Her mind blanked out as her classmate tugged her by the hand and approached the guard standing by the entrance of the movie theaters.

 _Oh, god… She's touching me,_ Anna thought when her mind stuttered back to working order, her eyes surreptitiously flicking down to their hands that were currently locked together. _She's holding my hand of her own volition. She's touching me. Ohgodohgod._

That never happened before during the few times they hung out together, though usually they were with a whole bunch of other people. This time it was just the two of them, and the blonde was _holding her hand_ now, so what did that mean? Did Elsa like her?

 _Calm down, stupid,_ Anna berated silently, mentally slapping herself to bring her freak out level down before she did something idiotic like scream in excitement. _She's just being friendly._

Or was she…? Anna honestly didn't know what to think about the whole situation. Elsa had approached her while she was rummaging through her messy locker at school and dangled two tickets in front of her face, shining the most dazzling, heart-melting smile at her. Leaning sexily- at least Anna considered it to be in a sexy fashion but it certainly wasn't intentionally meant to be that way- against the locker beside her own, Elsa pointed at her and stated firmly, determinedly, "You. Me. Movies later tonight." When Anna just blinked at her in shock she said quickly, smiling hopefully, "That is, if you want to, of course."

And of course Anna said yes without even knowing what movie Elsa wanted to see, because HOLY SHIT her crush was practically asking her out on a date… only it was more likely a friendly date if anything because knowing her luck, this gorgeous queen was probably straighter than a door's edge. But as they walked down the hall together to the designated theater their movie would be showing in, she couldn't help but wonder...

Did Elsa even know what the movie they were about to watch was about? Did she know about the obvious lesbianism that was featured in the film? Did she do any research before buying the tickets? And what did she mean by 'it looks interesting'? Did straight people consider lesbian movies interesting?

Anna wanted to believe Elsa knew what the movie's premise was about. She wanted to believe that Elsa invited her to see it with her as a sort of hint hint, nudge nudge kind of thing. But, of course, that was ridiculous… and even if Elsa wasn't straight, there was no way Anna stood a chance at being more than a friend with her.

"Anna, do you want some popcorn?"

The blonde's voice startled her out of her thoughts, and Anna blinked, looking around in confusion. Apparently, they had already made it inside and were currently standing in line at the concessions.

And Elsa was smiling expectantly at her.

"O-Oh! Yeah...sure…" she finally answered, tripping over her own words as the line slowly shortened.

"Great! You wouldn't mind sharing, would you? These buckets are pretty big for one person," Elsa said, her smile turning a little sheepish. "Unless...you don't want to?"

Anna's cheeks turned pink as she pictured herself reaching into the bucket for some of the delicious kernels and accidentally brushing her hand against Elsa's when the blonde reached in at the same moment. "Y-Yeah I'll share." She coughed and smiled a little crookedly at Elsa in response. Oh god, did she just hear her voice crack? What was she, a teenager?

Whether Elsa heard it or not, she didn't show it. She simply beamed back at Anna with a flutter of long, light lashes before turning to order when it was their turn.

The advertisements starts rolling in, blanketing the awkward silence Anna was feeling, allowing her to calm herself and take a quick glance at Elsa. The blonde had a hand wrapped around the popcorn bucket and she was snickering at the advertisements as if nothing was happening between them. She pondered on whether or not to ask her but before she could decide, Elsa turned to her. She seemed to be about to say something but then looked down and instead, "Oh, I'm sorry. Bad habit. Hans usually sat beside me and lets me hog the popcorn." She said letting her hand go of the bucket.

"N-n-noo, It's okay, I'm just-... never pegged you for a sweet tooth, I guess?" Her mind screamed _liar liar pants on fire._

Elsa hid her giggle behind her hand. It was the best thing she had ever heard and Anna wondered why she had never initiated sitting closer to Elsa instead whenever they hung out as a group.

"That's right, we rarely spoke to each other even though we're in the same clique, don't we?"

That's right. In fact, they never did. Whenever Anna wanted to give it a shot, she'd end up this stuttering mess and Kristoff would rest his hand on her head and back her up with a "I'm here, chillax buddy." As if she was looking for him in school.

But she never was, they had almost every class together, for heaven's sake. She wanted _Elsa!_

"Yeah…" she whispered before stuffing her mouth with a bunch of popcorn. Because hanging out in the same group was enough. Anna felt close enough. Listening to her laugh at Hans' jokes from behind, her rants and rambles about all the things that concerns her, Anna knew all of them, she just didn't have the courage to admit it or approach Elsa for anything.

As if able to sense her feelings, Elsa bent down a little to catch the girl's attention. "Wha...what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." Anna evaded, shifting her eyes from Elsa's, which was hard since the blonde had actually leaned into her personal space, and she thanked the Gods that the theater was dark enough that Elsa probably couldn't see her blush at their proximity. "Nothing is wrong. Just thinking is all. Hey, so are you and Hans a thing or what?" She could've smacked herself for asking, seeing as Elsa's face kind of hardened when she did. The blonde leaned back into her seat and Anna found herself missing the closeness.

"No." She said, an edge of steel to her sweet voice. "Me and him are very good friends and I enjoy his company but we are not dating. I have no interest in him like that."

"S-s-sorry… did-did I say something wrong?" Anna replied quickly, but shakily, not wanting to see Elsa upset, never mind her to be the cause.

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed softly. "No, it's just… Everybody seems to think that Hans and I are a couple, or that we should be... It doesn't help that he keeps pressing me to be with him, and I'm really getting tired of halting his advances. I'm just… I don't want to be with him." Slowly, she turned her head towards Anna, a very slight whisper-thin smile growing on her, and whispered under her breath so softly that Anna barely heard, "I don't want to be with any man."

The blonde slowly, quietly, shifted her arm so that she could gently slide her hand into that of the redhead beside her again, like they had outside the theatre on their way in, and gave it a soft squeeze.

At this, Anna briefly trembled, feeling a mix of anxiousness and excitement swell through her entire body.

 _Oh God, Oh God._ Anna repeated in her head. _I really hope she can't feel the sweat on my hand. Oh God, please don't comment on it._ She felt her palms grow sweaty and wiped her free hand on her jeans. She couldn't believe it, her crush is actually holding hands with it. And she admitted she didn't want to be with a man!

Anna turned to Elsa, giving the girl a wide smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Anna turned back to the movie, not paying attention to what was happening. She took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Okay, don't fuck this up." She said quietly.

"Hm, what was that?" Elsa turned to Anna, offering her some popcorn.

Anna lifted her free hand, reaching for the popcorn.

Elsa smirked and pulled her hand back, shaking her head.

"What? I thought you wanted to give me it?" Anna asked, reaching for the popcorn again. She widened her eyes, realizing just what Elsa had in mind. "Y-You want to feed it to me?"

Elsa's eyes widened a bit, then turned back to the screen and put the popcorn in her mouth, "No, I was just… oh, the movie's starting!"

 _Stupid, stupid…_ Anna couldn't help but think as the opening scene played out, trying to subtly sink deeper into her seat as her cheeks colored in shame. Her hands twitched, reflecting her nervousness, but it's not like she could busy them by eating popcorn after her mistake mere seconds ago.

Something nudged at her arm, and Anna turned to see Elsa holding the bucket of popcorn out to her again, her lips curled into a smaller smile than before.

The redhead recognized a peace offering when she saw it, and nearly sighed in relief as her hand dug into the popcorn, grabbing a fistful for herself for now. At least in this way, she wouldn't mess up again any time soon.

And it may be the dim lighting, but she could've sworn Elsa's smile had faltered a little at that…

Small as it was, Anna died a little seeing that smile flicker.

The movie played on the big screen. Anna couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on, too busy tearing herself apart inside.

What was she doing? Why did she agree to this movie thing? It was pure torture thinking she stood a chance with Elsa, even if she now knew the blonde wasn't interested in men like she assumed, even if she had held her hand more than once. How could anything come between them when she could barely have a proper conversation with her without screwing things up and making everything awkward? The fact that the simple act of sharing and eating popcorn together was difficult for her was evidence enough!

Speaking of popcorn, the handful she grabbed weighed heavily in her hand, waiting patiently for her to chow down. She didn't touch it though; she couldn't. Her appetite had waned with her steadily increasing anxiety. Unfortunately she had no place to put it down, and she couldn't very well dump it back into the bucket Elsa was holding! She wasn't one for littering, but she didn't trust herself not to throw it all up if she tried to eat it. She'd already made a fool of herself as it was, the least she could do was prevent herself from embarrassing herself further while in Elsa's company. Slowly, she discreetly dropped the popcorn under her seat and then clasped her hands in her lap like nothing happened.

Anna checked the time and blanched, seeing that only ten minutes had passed so far. She shifted in her seat restlessly, finding she was unable to get comfortable.

Her fidgeting did not go unnoticed by Elsa, who leaned close to whisper, "Do you need to use the bathroom, Anna?"

"I…" Anna flushed and dared not look at her. Elsa was so close she could feel her warm breath tickling her cheek, and if she turned her head and gazed into those eyes she might do something stupid like kiss her. "No," she answered, staring at the back of the seat in front of her. "All that popcorn has made me a little thirsty though! I'll go get us both drinks! What would you like?" She stood up, and now that her face was a safe distance away from Elsa's kissable one, she allowed herself to look at her and put on a cheery smile.

"Get whatever you want. I'm not that thirsty so I'll just share with you."

* * *

 _Popcorn…_

Anna stared at the popcorn behind the huge glass counter. She had ordered a cup of soda after she had dashed out the theater. While she waited for her drink, she couldn't help but think about what Elsa said earlier again.

 _Ok, so, was that a hint? I mean, would you tell your friend you like girls if your friend is actually a girl? Hold on, but what if she was just being friendly? Friends should have no secrets, right? Have I ever watched a movie with a friend alone? Wait wha -_

"Are you okay, Miss?"

"No!" Anna blurted out by accident, while the cashier looked on in shock. "Oh, I mean… Hey! What's up?"

The cashier recovered from the sudden outburst and passed the drink over to Anna. "This drink has been sitting on the counter for a while, so I was thinking maybe it's yours?"

Anna's eyes shifted between the cashier and the soda. "Yes, that's… it's my soda, thank you!" She grabbed the drink and ran away in embarrassment.

Anna returned to her seat in the theater and sat down, panting slightly from all the running.

"Is everything ok?" Elsa asked softly.

"Yeah, just… I don't want to miss too much of the movie, so I ran back here." She took a few gulps of soda, trying to regain some water for her body.

"Good. Do you mind holding the popcorn for a while?"

"Sure. Do you need to use the bathroom? It's just right beside the exit, turn left when you…." Her voice faded when Elsa took a sip of her soda. There was only one straw in the cup, and Elsa's hand was touching hers again because she was still holding it.

… _Oh my God…..._

If it weren't for the fact she was in the cinema… or public for the matter, Anna probably would've screamed. But screaming in her head was the closest she could get to relieving that urge in her.

 _Breathe, Anna, breathe._ She said, inhaling deeply and exhaling sharply. Her hand felt warm despite the cool droplets of condensed water on the cup. Elsa was just so… _urgh._

"What?" Elsa asked.

Only then, Anna realised she was gaping at the blonde and not watching at the movie at all.

"There was only one straw and-" _an indirect kiss?!_

Elsa's face paled and before Anna could continue, she covered her mouth but apologies slipped through her lips, "I didn't know, were you okay? I thought oh no, I'm so sorry Anna I'll go get another-"

"No no no no! I don't mind, it's just…" _I_ _forgot to take a straw and..._ Watching Elsa fidget uncomfortably in her seat with her hands between her legs, blushing furiously, suddenly the words just blanked out in her head. Instead, her brain decided to start wondering if Elsa having a crush on her was a possibility.

Anna turned her attention absently on the movie screen as she pondered the possibilities. Originally she thought Elsa having feelings for her was unlikely to ever happen, but now… Counting on her fingers, she marked off the many signs that indicated Elsa might actually be interested in her as she was interested in the blonde.

Elsa had asked her to go see a movie with her, which basically qualified as a date even if it wasn't explicitly stated. Check one.

The movie had lesbians in it. Check two.

Elsa held her hand. Check three. (No one held hands with someone unless they were really close or they had feelings for them!).

Elsa admitted she wasn't into men and immediately followed that confession by joining hands with Anna and squeezing hers. Check four and five.

Elsa took Anna's straw- a straw that Anna had previously drank out of- into her lovely mouth and sipped some of her soda. Check six.

All of the evidence seemed to be piling up…

Halfway through the movie, Anna glanced at Elsa out of the corner of her eye to see how she was doing. After the drink incident she had fallen silent and it unnerved the redhead. Anna caught Elsa staring straight ahead, apparently watching whatever was unfolding on the giant screen. The blonde had one arm wrapped across her stomach and she was leaning away from Anna this time, with her elbow resting on the armrest of her seat and her head propped up on her hand.

Something about Elsa's position made Anna turn her head fully to get a better look at her and her heart cracked and crumbled to pieces at what she saw.

Elsa was shaking as if she were silently laughing, which would have been appropriate since the scene projected on the screen was meant to bring laughter from the audience. Except Anna could tell Elsa wasn't laughing at all… she was crying! Her heaving chest, small sniffles and wet, shiny eyes gave that away.

Anna was paralyzed in her seat, at a loss about what to do. "Elsa? Are you-?"

"I'm fine," Elsa said bluntly, her voice surprisingly clear. "I'm just… fine. I think I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." She got up from her seat and Anna did the same to let her pass, but Elsa waved her back down and went the opposite way, mumbling she'd be back in a bit.

Anna watched her go, still standing with the popcorn and soda in each hand. She felt awful.

 _Stupid, stupid,_ she cursed herself for the billionth time that night. Somehow she had messed everything up again, except this time she crossed the line and upset Elsa! But… how? What did she do?

Puzzled, she reviewed the soda episode in her head, recollecting how scared Elsa had looked after Anna had brought up the straw and her panicked words… As if Elsa had been afraid she had offended Anna with her actions. As if there had been a misunderstanding between them…

God, she really was stupid…

...but this was no time to berate herself.

Anna left the popcorn and soda at their seats before rushing off after Elsa. Apologies flew from her mouth as she stumbled in her haste and nearly tripped over more than one person in the theater. She nearly threw the doors open, but refrained at the last second, choosing instead to slip out as quietly as she could. Once in the lobby, her eyes darted about frantically, searching for that familiar head of blonde-

"Elsa!" she called, spotting her classmate about to head into the bathrooms. The blonde didn't seem to hear her as she entered through the door, and Anna's hands clenched into sweaty fists as she steeled herself to go after her.

Standing in front of the closed restroom door Elsa had disappeared behind, Anna contemplated on whether or not she should knock. The thought of knocking on a public bathroom door was idiotic and shouldn't have crossed her mind, but there she was thinking about it, even going so far as to raise her fist. Feeling foolish, she hastily dropped her arm and, after taking a lengthy deep breath, quietly pushed the door open inch by inch, poking her head around to peer inside.

The bathroom was empty except for Elsa, who was at the sink wiping away evidence of her tears' existence with a damp paper towel. She raised her head and jerked it towards Anna's direction when Anna accidentally banged her head into the door attempting to look inside.

Barely pausing to rub her head, Anna bolted inside and rushed out, "Elsa! I'm so-"

"-sorry!"

They both uttered an apology at the same time.

Wringing her hands together, Elsa said, "No, it's… it's completely my fault. I'm so sorry for making you uncomfortable. I thought…" She shook her head and laughed pitifully. "I don't know what I thought, to be honest. I guess I just read things wrong. I thought you liked me like… as more than a friend, you know? But clearly I was mistak-"

"Shut up." Anna's legs moved before she could command them to do so and she tackled the blonde, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and shoving her so she was practically sitting on the sink now, and in one smooth move she attached her mouth to Elsa's.

Elsa's eyebrows shot up and disappeared underneath her bangs as the redhead's lips aggressively claimed hers. She was so caught off guard by the sudden—but not the least bit unpleasant—attack that she had no time to reciprocate.

As quick as it unfolded, the kiss came to an end. Panting, Anna backed off and grinned at Elsa. "I hope that cleared everything up."

Dazed, Elsa breathed out, "Oh…"

"Yeah. Oh." Suddenly very shy, Anna admitted, "I thought I was the one misreading you." She scuffed the tip of her shoe against the tiled floor. "I thought... there was no way in hell someone as perfect and beautiful as you would give me the time of day… I seriously thought you were straight, which was why I asked about Hans, but when you hinted that you weren't into men, and of course everything else… well, I still didn't think you'd want to be with me like that."

Laughing, Elsa asked incredulously, "Why on earth not? Don't you know, Anna? Your presence alone brightens my worst days. You're so incredibly happy all the time and it's so infectious that all I want is to be surrounded by your brilliant light."

"Wow…that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Anna said, a blush sprouting on her cheeks.

"That's a shame," Elsa murmured, snaking her hands around Anna's back and bringing her close again. "I'd really like to make sure you never go a day without hearing such compliments. You deserve them." This time, she initiated a kiss between them, her lips twitching with delight when Anna whimpered happily at the contact.

"And so much more."

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

A/N: Participants this time were CanITellUSmThin, Mad-Frozen, Totojess, the-wandering-quill, Wolfypuppy7, Cyrianu, Squaresrcool, Egnarregnar. Thank you everyone.


End file.
